Relgulus's Disappearance
by katsuki-namikaze
Summary: SS/RB What happened to the small family Regulas left behind the night he left? Follows the story of Severus and their four children after that night. Slash and mentions past Mpreg. Don't like, don't read.


Hey peeps. So I've had this idea stuck in my head for quite some time and since it wouldn't leave me alone I figured why not post it for others to see. The title is subject to change.

**Warnings: mentioned past mpreg (nothing in detail) and Slash.**

Disclaimer : I may be blonde, but I am neither british nor rich therefore, I cannot possibly be J.K. Rowling.

Enjoy!

* * *

Severus Snape-Black lay curled up in bed until he heard something fall in the living room, thinking it was one of his three older children after a glass of water or something, he got out of bed, careful not to do so to loudly, and walked in to the aforementioned room intending on helping them so they would go back to bed. Instead of finding one of three small black haired girls like he had suspected, he found his husband of almost two years Regulus Black. "Reggie? What are you doing?" He asked when he noticed the bag slung over the man's shoulder.

"I- Severus, hey," he replied looking sheepish. Getting caught wasn't part of the plan. Especially since it looked like he was leaving. Which he was, but not in the way Severus was probably thinking.

"What are you doing? Cause it looks to me like your leaving," Severus repeated. He knew that the two hadn't been getting along to well in the past few weeks because of stress from the newborn baby, but surely that wasn't enough to make Regulus throw away six years of his life. Right?

"I'm going out. I'll be back in a few hours though. I promise," Regulus said hoping his overly intelligent husband would believe him and leave it alone until he came back.

"Oh, whatever you say," Severus replied and for some reason Regulus though he sounded defeated. Maybe he didn't think Regulus was telling the truth. Had Rabastan said something similar before he left completely?

"I mean it Sev, I'm not leaving you. I just need to go do something. Something really important."

"What could be so important?" Regulus both cursed and loved the fact that his husband was so curious. At the moment he was cursing it.

"I- the Dark Lord requires me to… acquire something for him," Regulus said. Severus narrowed his eyes thinking back to the condition He had returned Kreature in a few weeks ago. Could Regulus be going somewhere similar? Merlin help him if he were. It had taken Severus all night to brew that antidote and he wasn't to sure he could do it again in his current state. Giving birth to a eight and a half pound baby really took a lot out of a guy. Especially since male pregnancies were purely magical.

"The same thing he needed Kreature for a few weeks prior?" Damn him and his ability to put things together quickly, Regulus thought. He knew Severus would be pissed if he said yes, but then again he would probably be more so if he lied. He figured he'd take the slightly safer option.

"Um… yes?" Regulus tried to say but it ended up sounding more like a question. He spoke up again before Severus had to chance to lecture him about his decision. "I know what your going to say. That I shouldn't do this because it's really dangerous and that I should consider taking you or someone else because of that. Just so you know, I am taking Kreature an-"

Severus interrupted him, "I don't think that's safe. He barely survived taking whatever that was the first time, he definitely won't the second time. Antidote or not."

"Who said he was drinking it again?" Here came to yelling.

"What! What the 'ell do you mean by that? 'Cause you sure as hell ain't gonna to be doin' it! I ain't gonna lose you to that son of a bitch." Severus shouted some of his childhood accent shining through for once. Regulus would have found it cute if not for the fact that his life was on the line. Wait, did he just insult the Dark Lord? Maybe he was just as willing to get out as Regulus himself was.

"Now, Sev, calm down. I'll have Kreature with me remember, if anything happens he can Apparate me out of there and back here where you can give me your handy dandy antidote," Regulus said to hopefully calm his loving husband down.

"O' course. 'Cause I got plenty of it just a laying around! I only made enough for Kreature since I didn't think yeh were stupid enough t'go drink the same potion!"

"Oh. Well."

"Jus' answer me one thing?" Severus said softly, slightly regaining control of his voice again. Regulus nodded. "Why is this thing so important?" Regulus froze. Of all the things, that was the last thing he suspected.

"I-," he signed. "Do you remember that day a few weeks ago when I came home all freaked out?" Severus looked confused for a moment before he nodded. "Ok. Well, that day, um… the Dark Lord brought in another child for us to torture before killing her, but this one was different. Most of the time, before we start we show them a bit of magic, right? Normally the muggle freaks out and then we torture then kill them. Well, this girl was probably around Sabrina's age, no more than seven or eight tops, and she wasn't shocked or scared by it at all. So I figured that maybe she was a muggle-born that had already discovered and figured out what she was, but then… it was like she had already _seen_ magic. Not just hers, but others. So I asked around later and found out she was a half-blood," Regulus paused and looked at Severus who was slightly paler than normal.

"You, you mean she… she was a half-blood? Like me and the girls?" Severus replied, the fact that he was nervous shone through. "They're going after half-bloods?" Regulus nodded. Severus sat down on the arm of the closest chair and put his head in his hands. "Oh God, no. I wont let him hurt my kids. He can do whatever he wants to me, but he touches my kids and he's dead."

"Exactly. That's why I have to go after this thing," Regulus said as he slung a comforting arm over the older man's shoulders. "This will help the Order take him down, but I have to be able to go get it from where it is and destroy it."

"What is it?"

"A Horcrux. Dark, dark magic. It involves splitting the soul, it's some truly dark stuff. It scared the hell out of me when I finally figured it out thanks to Lucius. He had a book about them in the manor library." Regulas pulled Severus's face away from his hands and put his hands on both side of the smaller man's face so he couldn't look away and spoke softly. "I have to go after it. Do you really want our kids to grow up in the same world we did? Where they're constantly afraid for their lives or that the war will come to them? I don't which is why I have to leave now."

"You won't come back," Severus said softly. Tears gathered in his eyes at the thought.

"Maybe not, but I'll damn sure try. I promise, my love," Regulus softly kissed his husband on the lips. "I love you."

"And I you," Severus sighed. "Alright. You may want to leave now if you want the chance to get back before the girls wake. Please come back."

"I will. Two hours. That's all I'll need to get there and back." Severus nodded.

"Well, get going then," he said and pushed the younger man towards the door. Regulus nodded and walked out. A loud cry followed his exit. Severus looked up at the ceiling. He'd go get the baby and sleep on the couch tonight so he'd know exactly when Regulus arrived back.


End file.
